


An Old Friend

by TheLadyRebel



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 04:39:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyRebel/pseuds/TheLadyRebel
Summary: After five years, Toriel finally returns to Skryim to visit the love of his life.





	An Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I've been wanting to write for a while, though I haven't had the time. Toriel Vicinastor is my husband's character from Skyrim while Annika is mine. I intend on writing their whole story- before this chapter takes place as well.

It had been five, long years since Toriel Vicinastor had set foot in Skyrim and he’d felt that this visit was long overdue. Throughout that time the man had not only singlehandedly brought upon a purgation of corrupt Imperial agents within the Empire, but he had also expanded upon his own personal knowledge of restoration magic and Imperial politics and even led his very own Inquisition. It had been a busy five years, but he’d learned quite a bit during that time, and he wouldn’t have traded that experience for all the riches in the world.

Only recently had the man been stationed within the northern continent to assist with the war efforts and to inhibit the uprising of the Stormcloak rebellion. Though, due to unfortunate circumstances, the latter hadn’t been preventable. In the time following his return, Toriel had found himself nearly as occupied as he had been while living in the Imperial City, though he didn’t seem to mind. After all, he’d requested such a position for his own, personal benefit, so what harm was a little work here and there?

Truthfully, while the Inquisitor wished to provide what support he could for the Imperial Army, he’d returned to Skyrim with the intent of finding an old friend — a woman named Annika who he’d met in his travels during his first excursion to the North — one whom he’d developed romantic feelings for after she’d nursed him back to proper health following a bad fall. He’d made every effort to locate her, through subtle magical means as well as by word of mouth and, after nearly one week of searching he’d been able to learn of her residence in the ramshackle town of Riften. 

Readily, Toriel packed what supplies he could and chartered passage across the continent, hopeful that his journey would be relatively short, though he was doubtful it would be pleasant. The trip from his base of operations in Markarth to the city of Riften would take him at most three days, bearing in mind he made a few stops along the way for rest and recovery. The trek had been rather uneventful — save for the occasional highway robbery attempt by bandits and the like — and the Inquisitor strode through the gates of Riften, exhausted, on the evening of the third day. 

Tired, hungry, and filled to the brim with inescapable worry and doubt, Toriel approached a small house, situated near the docks. The name of the residence was Honeyside and it was here, in this little nook, that the love of his life now lived. With all the confidence he could muster, the man raised a fist and gave a firm knock at the door. He hoped that Annika would at least be happy to see him, either that or she’d still remember him. 

A little girl, maybe seven or eight years old, at most, opened the door after just a few moments and greeted him with a wide smile.

“Hello!” She said cheerily, staring up at him with eyes wide.

Perhaps he’d arrived at the wrong house…

“Hello, little one,” Toriel began, giving the girl a small smile in return, “is there a woman by the name of Annika here?”

The child considered the question for a moment, mulling it over before turning and calling over her shoulder. 

“Mama, there’s a nice man at the door who wants to see you!”

Oh no.

Toriel’s heart rate quickened and he felt as though he may panic, reason abandoning him at the mere sound of the words. Although the girl appeared to share no physical resemblance to Annika whatsoever, he was unable to quiet the negative thoughts that began to race about in his mind: Annika didn’t miss him at all. She’d moved on, without him, and started a family of her own. She may have even forgotten him entirely. The concept was difficult enough to swallow and, for a split second, Toriel considered turning away and simply leaving, though something inside him urged him to stay put.

Soon, a familiar, dark-haired woman approached, regarding the man with a look of genuine curiosity. She hadn’t been expecting the company, that much was clear from the expression upon her face, and suddenly Toriel found himself feeling awfully rude for dropping by unannounced. She gave the child a gentle kiss on the top of the head, sending her away with a few whispered words, and moved to stand in the doorway.

“You look… different,” Annika said, beaming at Toriel as she looked him up and down. 

“You look as beautiful as ever,” Toriel replied, the words slipping past his lips before he could stop them.

Annika blinked, surprised at the sudden compliment, and soon a soft blush peppered her cheeks. Her smile grew much wider than it had been mere moments ago and she stepped through the door to embrace her old friend.

“It’s been too long,” she said, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug.

Although the action had startled him, Toriel was quick to welcome it, taking Annika into his arms just as he had the day he’d left her all those years ago. Regret tugged at his heartstrings, urging him to apologize, though he knew their time apart had been unavoidable.

“Far longer than I’d hoped,” he sighed, stepping back once she’d finally released him. “I wanted to return, though my duties kept me confined to Cyrodiil.”

The Nord woman rolled her eyes, shaking her head as he spoke. She was well aware of how important Toriel believed his obligations to be and she couldn’t fault him for his loyalty. He was a good man, a devoted man, and she couldn’t wait to hear of all the adventures he’d had while he was away.

“It’s getting late,” she mentioned, glancing upward toward the darkening sky, “why don’t you come inside and have something to eat? I don’t doubt your journey has been a long one.”

“I couldn’t,” he replied sheepishly, “I wouldn’t want to intrude. Besides, I can simply rent a room at the inn across the way.”

“Nonsense!’ Annika exclaimed, taking the man by his wrist so that she could lead him inside. “You’ll stay here for the night.”


End file.
